After the war
by EpicSardines
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and the Stolls are sent to Hogwarts on a mission to collect more demi-gods and to befriend Mr. Harry Potter, for Chiron says he has a feeling they will soon be needed. They face an obstacles, familiar faces and discover the history long forgotten by all and face what remains of the threat that is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.


Harry's P.O.V

I love the Burrow. Even more I love Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Even more than that, I love my best friends and my beautiful girlfriend. But I was very excited when I got the letter. We were all sitting around the table, everyone still mourning Fred's death, when a barn owl flew through the kitchen window with 4 letters to deliver. It dropped on in front of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I and we immediately started to tear them open.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I wish ti inform you that, due to the poor education last year, that you will have to make a choice as to whether or not you would like to retake your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send a response as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagle _

I stare at the others as Ginny leans over to read my letter.

"I don't get a choice!" she complains looking at the others with an upset look on her face that made her look adorable. Ron chuckled as Hermione pulled out two pieces of parchment and a quill.

"Well, neither does Ron. I don't know about Harry," she simply states, writing out Ron's response before he could stop her. By now he's stopped chuckling.

"What?! Why!? I don't want to go back!" He complains reaching out for the letter in Hermioine's hand, but she gives it to the owl, which flew up and perched itself on the support beam above. I pull out a parchment and quill as well and start my response.

_Dear Headmistress,_

_It would be in my best interests that I return for my second year at Hogwarts. I hope that finding a new D.A.D.A professor would not be too hard this year, and that they stay for more than this year._

_Best Wishes,_

_H. Potter_

I give my response to the owl with Hermione and it swoops out of the kitchen to deliver what I hope what was a good decision. I've got a feeling that this year is going to be very different.

Percy P.O.V

I didn't expect this. I have been training ever since a week after the Second Titan War in something I thought was fictional, well I thought that about the Greek gods as well, but that's not important. Annabeth, Nico, the Stolls and I have been given stacks of work about shooting lights out of sticks and changing a rat into a cup, or as we're supposed to call it, a goblet. I'm not sure if you've already figured this out, but we're training to be wizards. Crazy, I know, but it's true. Chiron told us about Hogwarts, which I thought was a hilarious name, and how they're about to go into war. That immediately made me want to help them, but Annabeth was a bit skeptical. Of course she thought it would be awesome to learn about the wizarding world, but what really sold her was the fact that there were already some demi-gods there. That made me really excited, even Nico was excited, I think. Anyway, after that we were sent to get our wands from Diagon Alley by a magical boot called a 'port key'. We went to a shop called Ollivanders and got our wands, mine was made from Spruce, Mermaid scale and was "12'2, Annabeth's was made from Reed, unicorn tail hair, and was "11'10, Nico's was made from Cypress, a Threstral's tail hair and was "10'3 and the Stoll's were the same being made of Dogwood with Billywig Stingers, except Travis's wand was "11'5 and Connor's was "10'11. We were taught by Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, all the basic things we needed to know to be up to 6th year standards, which is the year level that we're going to be in. We've been going on a sort of 'field trip' to Hogwarts every so often to get to know the place, and so that Chiron can have a chat with Dumbledore, an apparent son of Athena, even though his eyes aren't grey he used to have the same hair. Annabeth already liked him. So that's the situation so far, and that's how we got here, in Scotland, on the 1st of September, preparing to run through a brick wall.

"This is insane," I mumble. "We're going to crack our skulls."

"Well, you're not," replied Annabeth.

"Yeah, you should go first, with the Achilles curse and all."

"Wait, what? I'm not-" I was cut off by Annabeth pushing me straight towards the wall. I know I'm invincible and all but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. I close my eyes awaiting impact, but it never came. Instead, when I opened my eyes I saw a magnificent scarlet train with gold cursive writing on the side. Annabeth soon came tumbling out after me with her trunk hand, closely followed by Nico and the Twins. We stood there in awe for a while before boarding the train. As we walked pass people stared at how easily we were carrying our large trunks, awed by our strength and appearance. Some girls looked at me like I was a piece of meat, making me extremely uncomfortable. Once we board the train we search for an empty compartment, eventually finding one at the very back. I put all our trunks in the storage above with ease and plunk down next to my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth who has her face buried in the files that Chiron had given her about the people we were supposed to be protecting.

"So what's our cover story again?" I ask as she flicks through the pages about some guy called Moldevort, wait- no sorry- it Voldemort.

"Our school got shut down because of Voldemort and we were sent here to finish our education"

"What's the school name?"

"Hecetra,"

"What about-"

"Just let me do the talking, okay?

"Fine, Wise Girl. Whatcha reading?"

"A list if demi-gods already at the school,"

"Oh yeah. We're back-up aren't we,"

"Yeah, this quest has been going on for over 7 years,"

"Wow, I feel sorry f-"  
"OMG no way!" shouts Annabeth with the biggest smile on her face. "Draco and Luna are here!"

"Did I hear my name called?" says a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Draco!" shouts the twins simultaneously as they spring up to hug their half-brother.

"I see you've stopped dying your hair," I say, making him laugh uneasily.

"Yeah, well, I guess I don't need to look like that scum of a step father anymore."

"Hey, I've been there,"

"I know, what was his name again? Smelly Gabe?"

We all crack up laughing at the nickname that I had given my step father years ago. We sit there for a while until we hear footsteps coming towards us. It's almost 11, we had gotten here pretty early so that we could sit here for a while uninterrupted.

"There are people coming. Kick me out the compartment like you hate me."

I did what he asked unquestioningly and grabbed by the back of his shirt and threw him out the compartment.

"Piss off, Malfoy," I say, hoping it was convincing. He scurried off like he was scared out of his mind. I look at the people who had arrived and meet a pair of wide emerald green eyes staring at my sea green ones. I take in the rest of his appearance to see he has shaggy black hair and round glasses. He was accompanied by a tall boy with ginger hair and freckles covering his face, a girl with bushy brown hair and a look that made it clear that she thought herself superior, much like Annabeth, and a girl about a year younder than them with ginger hair and freckles like the other boys. I smile and step back into the compartment and plop back down next to Annabeth. The black haired boy peered into the compartment and stared at me.

"Um, can we come in? Everywhere else is full," he asked, obviously still awed.

"Sure, let me take your trunks," I reply standing back up and grabbing his trunk and swinging it up to put with the others, repeating the action for the others.

"Blimey mate, no wonder Malfoy ran like that. Your strong," said the tall one.

"Ronald! Don't be rude."

"It's okay, really. I'm Percy, by the way," I say sticking out my hand for them to shake.

"Hermione Granger," replied the bushy haired one as she shook my hand.

"Ron Weasley," introduced the tall one, a bit hesitant to shake my hand.

"Harry… Potter," says the last one, like he was expecting a specific reaction. Annabeth's head snaps up as soon as she hears his name. She looked closely at something on his forehead, and following her line of sight I see a scar the shape of lightning. Thalia would have loved it.

"Cool, well this is Annabeth, Nico, and Connor and Travis Stool. Watch out for them, they're a bit shifty.

"Only a bit?" Says Connor, faking a hurt expression.

"I thought we were more than that to you Percy," finished Travis, wiping away invisible tears.

"By the way, is this your wand?" asked Connor holding out a dark wooded wand to Harry.

"Hey!" Harry shouts, snatching it back and making sure he has everything else. "And can I have my trading cards back?" he asks putting his hand out. Travis gives them back with an innocent look on his face. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm just glad it wasn't me for once." I apologized after I had calmed myself down enough.

"Don't be too sure, saviour," replies Connor, holding up a ball point pen, Anaklumos to be exact.

"I would have gotten it back one way or another," I reply simply grabbing it out of his hand.

"Geez, Percy. Can't we get a better reaction out of you? Like when you were twelve at the Gateway Arch!"

Hermione suddenly takes a sharp intake of breath.

"That was you! I knew I'd seen you before! You caused the explosion at the Gateway Arch. I tried to tell my mum but she didn't believe me. It was a wonderful holiday but it kept bugging me that mum didn't believe me. I'd only been at Hogwarts for 1 year. You were all over the news!"

"Shit. Look it was an accident okay. I was doing something as a favour for our principle. Some chick showed up and caused a massive explosion. A complete misunderstanding."

Hermione looked unconvinced and a little uneasy.

"It's crowded, Annabeth stand up for a sec," I say after a while. As Annabeth stands up I take her seat and pull her down onto my lap. Her face reddens when I put my hands on her waist and I chuckle, Nico faking throwing up. I lean my head against the window and close my eyes, feeling Annabeth leaning into me an taking comfort in my warmth, as I am hers. A smile spreads across my face as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
